


Cake for New Year's Eve

by reachan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, M/M, New Years, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachan/pseuds/reachan
Summary: Keith works at a local cake shop in their town. He was unlucky enough to be working the New Year's Eve shift alone. What's worse is that there was a storm outside.It was two hours before New Year and Keith thought he wouldn't be getting any more customers. Because let's be honest, only a crazy person would actually go through a storm for cake.





	

The news channel said the storm was coming in the evening but rain was already falling non-stop since this morning. Keith sighed. He was stuck on New Year’s Eve duty at their town’s local cake shop. Funny thing was, they were the only cake shop around within a 10-mile radius which somehow made today a little bit busier than usual with everyone rushing to have cake for New Year.

_ Why does everyone want cake?  _ One thing that Keith finds ironic in his 19 years of existence is working at a cake shop when he doesn’t have a single sweet tooth in his body.  _ What’s so great about it? _ Of course, he couldn’t say that aloud and in front of the owner since he values sweets more than his life. Keith shuddered at the thought of his manager giving him a 1-hour special lecture on the importance of cake to a man’s life. He worked as a clerk at the shop and had nothing to do with the cakes. The manager once asked him to help him make a cake and he almost set the kitchen on fire. He was banned from the kitchen ever since.

_ How pathetic can I be to be stuck working over the holidays? Why did I say to this shift again? _ Keith slumped on the countertop trying to remember how he ended up here. It was just last night when the manager spoke to him before work ended.

 

_ “You would be doing me a massive favor, Keith. I am begging you! Could you work late tomorrow night? Everyone else has asked not to go to work tomorrow since it’s New Year’s Eve. I’d work the shift but I can’t leave my little girl alone tomorrow night too. Her mom is gonna kill me if I work too. She says I don’t pay them any more attention.” The manager sighed and covered his face with his right hand. “She says that if I work here for the first day of the year, I’d be stuck here all year! Seriously, I don’t know where she gets her ideas!” _

_ “But boss, why does it have to be me? I could have New Year’s plans too, ya know?” Just as Keith said it he realized how impossible that was. It was pretty known around town that he lived alone with no family since god knows when and also that he was single and wasn’t that sociable to be going to any new year’s party. But still! Just because he didn’t have anyone to spend the new year with doesn’t mean he wanted to spend his first day of the year working his ass off. _

_ His manager looked embarrassed. “I know, Keith. I’m sorry for asking this of you. It may seem unfair but I can’t think of anyone else to trust the shop to aside from you.” _

_ Keith thought long and hard - about 5 seconds to be exact. “You didn’t have to make up that whole crap. Just make sure you pay me holiday fees.” Keith sighed. He sometimes thinks he spoils the manager too much. He’s been an orphan since the beginning and the manager was one of the older kids in the orphanage who has always taken care of him. The manager has done so much for him that being a cake shop slave for a night wouldn’t be too bad. _

_ “Keith!” The manager beamed at him. “You are an angel!” _

_ “I’ve already said yes. No need for that anymore.” _

_ The manager motioned to ruffle his hair. “Thank you. Really.” He had such a big smile on his face. "And I'm sorry if ever you had some plans I'm about to ruin for tomorrow night." _

_ "Don't bother. You and I both know that my non-existent partner would be ok with this." _

_ The manager laughed and patted him on the back somewhat saying, 'That's okay. You'll find a someone soon enough.' _

 

He barely survived the afternoon with so many customers in line. It was a miracle they baked more than enough cakes. All he had to do was give out the cakes to people because they didn't even bother to be picky just as long as they had their cake. They had almost five times more than their usual number of customers on a holiday.  _ What is up with the world? _

The wind howled outside and Keith now faced another predicament. He could technically go home as it was already a couple of minutes past 10. Surely, there wouldn't be anymore last minute customers by this time. And anyone who would travel at this rate could be considered crazy - especially if it was for cake. The storm outside was showing no mercy. One or two cars would pass by but that was it.

Keith stood up from the counter and walked to the glass door. The door was shaking from the wind outside. To be honest, Keith was a bit scared. The last thing he wanted was a broken glass door (or a broken anything, really) to welcome the new year with. He touched the door to stop it from moving too much but then he saw someone walking outside.

_ Are you for real? _ A guy wearing a very thin brown coat, just normal jeans and most probably soaked loafers with a broken umbrella was walking just outside the store. Keith couldn’t see the guy’s face but he didn’t hesitate as he opened the door and got out.

“What do you think you’re doing?! Get inside now!” Keith was having a hard time keeping the door open as he shouted to the guy. The dude was frozen in his track. Keith didn’t know who was crazier - the guy walking over the storm or him who was going to let this guy he did not know in to the shop.  _ Screw it!  _ He gave the door one big shove and shouted again, “Are you coming in or not?”

The man with the broken umbrella finally moved to get inside the shop. As soon as he was in, Keith let the door win. But he still tried his best to close it softly. It still ended with a loud  _ thud!  _ though. He slid down the door feeling drained and looked at the man he just let in. His brown coat was drenched and was now creating a puddle in the shop.

Keith still couldn’t make out who the man was. “What were you trying to do walking through this storm?” He sounded a bit more annoyed than concerned.

The man moved to show his face. In an instant, Keith knew who he was. He was the guy from college that Keith used to have a huge crush on. He was the smart kid in class but wasn’t boastful about it. He helped everyone he sees. He was the campus sweetheart! All the girls were head over heels for him - and Keith was not an exception. But in fairness, he was the only one that Keith liked in his entire life.  _ Takashi Shirogane _ .

“Takashi?” Keith can’t believe his eyes.  _ Someone punch me now. _

“Hi, Keith.” Shiro tried a shy smile. “I’m glad you still remember me.” He didn’t want to move around too much because of the little puddle he was making. “I’d give you a hug but... Uhm.” He motioned to his wet self at the moment.

Keith blushed at the thought of Shiro hugging him. He shook himself back to reality.  _ Now is not the time to fangirl! _ “Oh, of course! I think we have some towels and extra clothes in the back. Let me get them for you.”

He hurriedly ran to the back and got everything he needed from the supply room. When he got back, Shiro never left his place.

“Uhm, take off your coat and give it to me. Here are some dry clothes. There’s a restroom just over there so you can change.”

Shiro started walking to the restroom. His shoes were making noises due to being soaked. He looked down and realized that he made a complete mess on the floor. He looked at Keith with apologetic eyes.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. Go get changed before you catch a cold.”

As soon as Shiro was out of sight, Keith pinched himself on the arm just to make sure he was not dreaming.  _ Ow! _ Now that it was clear he was very much awake. He went to the closet and got the mop. He can think better while cleaning up.

He hasn’t spoken to Shiro since their university days together. He was too shy to get close to Shiro, at first. Sure, they’d talk and hang out sometimes but then he always stopped himself on getting too attached. More than anything, he was afraid of rejection. He didn’t want for Shiro to suddenly just throw him like the trash he is one day. He was already rejected by his parents. The thought of getting rejected by Shiro or anyone else was too much to bear for Keith so he did his best to not be close to anyone. Prevention is the best cure. Besides, the last thing he heard, Shiro was supposed to go to this aeronautics school in another country after college. He wasn’t really surprised by this. Shiro was too good for this simple town of theirs. Out there, he had so many opportunities waiting for him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked over, it was Shiro wearing a baggy white shirt and jogging pants. He was holding his shoes with his right hand and his wet clothes on the other.

Keith just looked at him for a couple of seconds.  _ How can someone look so cute like this? _ He was like a little puppy waiting for his human to cuddle with him. Keith pointed to some chairs where he had already hung Shiro’s coat to dry. Shiro went over and placed his other clothes there.

Keith placed the mop back into the closet and faced Shiro. “Do I still have to ask or are you going to explain?”

“Right.” Shiro looked down and fiddled a bit. “Uhh, I came over to buy cake.”

Keith laughed then he looked at Shiro who seemed serious about what he said. “Wait, you’re serious?”

Shiro just nodded.

Keith grabbed a chair to sit down. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was it for real that the person he has had a crush on for years would travel through a freaking storm to buy cake?

“I know it sounds crazy-” Shiro tried explaining.

“It is crazy.”

“Right. Uhm, but, I… really wanted… cake.” Shiro said shyly.

“Wow. I never knew you’re into cake that much?”

Shiro was too embarrassed to answer.

“No judgment, buddy.” Keith smiled as he tried to make the situation less awkward. “You’re lucky, even after the whole bloodbath earlier this afternoon, we still have some cake left. But there’s no way I am letting you out of this shop in that weather.” Keith pointed outside to clearly make a point.

Shiro still wasn’t speaking but he nodded with a shiver. Keith realized how cold he must still feel. Shiro was good at hiding his facial expressions but his body was not cooperating. His hands and feet were trembling.

“Sit down and let me get you something warm to drink.”

  
  
  


Shiro sat down as he was instructed. He wasn’t sure if he was shaking from the cold or from his heart beating so fast it was like it wanted to get out and just hug Keith. He couldn’t believe that he summed up the courage to run to this cake shop to see Keith. Of course, he couldn’t tell Keith that. He rubbed his hands to warm himself a bit. He looked over the nearby counter top and saw a book he was too familiar with. He couldn’t but smile.

 

_ I really am a lucky man. _

_ Ever since Shiro saw Keith on campus, he was smitten. He saw him a couple of times reading in the university library but he never knew how to approach him. Everyone else seemed to be avoiding him too. One afternoon, from gods know where, he gathered up the courage to talk to Keith. _

_ There he was on his usual spot alone. The library was fairly full today with other students completing their finals paper. Of course, being the good student that he was, Shiro has already finished his stuff days ago. Book in hand, he sat in front of Keith. He kept fidgeting around thinking of ways to start up a conversation. He did this much, might as well get this over with! He opened the book and started on page one however the book barely made sense to him. At one point, he accidentally kicked Keith’s leg due to his nervousness. “Sorry,” but it was barely audible. _

_ He peaked from his book only to be caught in the act by Keith who was looking at him intently. _

_ Oh no! I can’t hide now. _

_ “You… You read Artemis Fowl?” _

_ “Huh?” Shiro was a bit confused. He looked at the book he was holding and he read that it was the title Keith was pertaining to. “Oh.. yes?” _

_ Keith closed the book he was reading and leaned closer to Shiro. “ For real? That’s one of my favorite books! It’s actually the first book I ever read! I love the whole series!” He tried his best to hide his excitement but his voice was still about loud which earned them a few looks around the area. _

_ “Isn’t that a nice coincidence? Same here! I’m actually re-reading it.” Shiro’s heart was jumping up and down. He was one damn lucky bastard. He randomly picked this book from the shelves just for show. But now, he’s digging himself a grave he’s not sure if he could get out from. _

_ “No way!” Keith was getting too excited. _

_ “Shhhhh!!!!!” _

_ Keith was obviously not used to getting nasty looks from everyone else. He was the reserved type of guy. He didn’t socialize with others unless necessary. He was always alone and for some reason, Shiro felt he liked the space away from the outside world. And all that just made Shiro interested in him more. He couldn’t believe there was this side to Keith that he is blessed to see. _

_ Keith apologized for the noise and reluctantly went back to his own book but was still eyeing Shiro’s book. Shiro had an idea. He wasn’t sure if it was a good one but to hell with it, he is going to do it! _

_ Shiro laughed very softly. He leaned closer to Keith and spoke in a clear but hush tone. “How about we talk about it tomorrow where we can really have a good conversation?” Shiro smiled so handsomely it would be difficult to decline. _

_ Keith was about to jump off his chair but stopped himself and composed himself. “I would love that! Uhm, I only have classes til 10 am so I can certainly meet you anytime afterward!” Keith looked so happy to finally have someone to talk about this book. Shiro would want to make sure he didn’t mess it up. _

_ “10 am it is then. I’ll meet you in the cafeteria?” _

_ “Uhhh… yes!” _

_ “I’m Shiro, by the way.” Shiro gestured to shake hands with him _

_ “I know.” Keith took it back quickly and shook his hand briefly. “I mean, my name is Keith.” _

_ “See you tomorrow, Keith.” Shiro smiled then stood up and left. He turned left on the nearest bookshelf and then ran back to where he grabbed this book. Keith mentioned this was a series. He didn’t care how many books he had to read, he will not allow himself to look like a dork in front of Keith. _

_ The next day, Shiro was practically running on caffeine and a couple hours of sleep. How could he have known there were eight books? Why wasn’t there any disclaimer that there were eight frigging books? He was able to read about two books and just skimmed through book reviews for the others so he had a little bit of an idea on what happens in them. _

_ He was so going to mess this up. Was it even right to meet up just to talk about books? Was Keith even going to show up? Shiro was sitting at a table just by the entrance so he can easily spot Keith when/if he arrives. He was fiddling with his empty coffee cup when he saw Keith enter the cafeteria. He waved to Keith. _

_ Keith was carrying a big backpack and he placed it on the table. “Did you wait long?” He was panting. It was either he ran or it was a really heavy backpack. _

_ “Nope, not really.” A lie. Shiro was waiting at that table for over 45 minutes because he was afraid of falling asleep back at his place. “What’s in the bag?” _

_ “Oh, um... Things.” Shiro could feel that Keith was still on his guard when talking to him. This was very different from his initial reaction yesterday at the library. _

_ Shiro stood up and got the bag. It was heavy. _

_ “Hey, what are you doing?” _

_ “We’re going somewhere else. We can’t really talk about the books here with all the noise.” Shiro smiled and just walked on. Keith was going to say something more but decided not to and just followed him. _

_ They ended up sitting down on grass with a big tree to give them shade from the heat. If they only had sandwiches with them, it could have been a picnic. Keith was looking at him a bit hesitantly. “It’s ok. This is where I usually sit down and study actually. Don’t worry.” _

_ Shiro put the backpack down and sat with his back by the trunk of the tree. The breeze was so nice. Keith sat in front of him and was looking at the people around them. ‘This is nice,’ Shiro thought to himself. He felt himself blinking very slowly now. Keith moved closer to him and sat beside him. _

_ “I brought all my books. It’s in there.” Keith got the backpack and took out the books one by one with care. “So, which one was your fave?” _

_ In Shiro’s head, Keith was definitely saying something but he couldn’t make the words out. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep on Keith’s shoulder. _

 

Keith came out the kitchen door with two cups of what seems to be hot cocoa. He placed the two cups on the table and sat down. Shiro sipped on the cup to get warm.

“Let me know if you want to make it sweeter. I made it the same as mine.”

Shiro smiled. “It’s perfect, Keith. I remember you don’t like sweets, right?”

“How did you know? Did I tell you?”

“I don’t remember actually if you told me. I just vaguely remember from when we would hang out before.” Shiro smiled shyly. He kept his hands on the warm cup so that they’d stop shivering.

“Are you still cold?” Keith instinctively held Shiro’s hands and rubbed on them for some friction.

Shiro was just looking at him - lost for words. What Keith was doing was working, though. But this is just too much. How can he control himself when Keith does these sincere gestures that can make any one’s heart melt?

He held Keith’s hand so that he’d stop the rubbing motion and placed their hands on the table. “Thank you.”

“That... It’s nothing.” Keith blushed so hard.

“I see you’re still reading Artemis Fowl.” He gestured to the book on the counter.

“Of course, I am! Artemis Fowl is life, Takashi! You know that!”

Shiro laughed. He loves seeing Keith so passionate. And he loves it more when Keith calls him  _ Takashi _ . He’s been called Takashi twice this evening which made him very happy. Keith usually calls him Shiro except for the times that he’s really done something good or something bad. “Yes, I know that.”

“Do you really?” Keith eyed him suspiciously. “I remember you dozing off on me,” Keith argued more.

“Hey, I apologized for that a million times. I was… I didn’t get enough sleep.”

It was Keith’s turn to laugh. “I still can’t believe you thought you could read all those books in one night. What were you thinking?”

“I loved Artemis Fowl that much,” Shiro smirked.

Keith snorted. “You looked cute though.. While you were sleeping. Really heavy. But cute.”

Shiro couldn’t help but blush. “You never told me that before. Did you fell for me way back then?” Confession time, Shiro didn’t battle the storm for cake. He wanted to see Keith. He wanted - no, he needed - to do this. _ ‘Cause that was the best sleep I had and waking up to your face was the moment I fell for you.  _ Of course, Shiro couldn’t voice out his thoughts out loud.

“Maybe.” Keith blurted then when he realized what he said, he started flailing his arms to make up an excuse.

Shiro laughed. “To be honest, I didn’t want to disappoint you that time. But I guess, sleeping off like a dork just ruined everything.”

“Tell me, trying to read the whole book series in one night or walking through a storm for cake. Which one tops the other?”

“What you did tonight tops all the crazy things you have done in your life!” They both shared a big laugh and drank their cocoa while reminiscing through their university days.

  
  
  


Keith was having the best time. He hasn’t spoken to Shiro in such a long time and meeting him like this is certainly the highlight of his year. He considered Shiro as his best friend. Well, Shiro was one of the very few he could consider a friend. Keith always had a hard time keeping up with any kind of relationship. To be honest, he was afraid of them. If it wasn’t for Shiro who has always engaged him on hanging out from before, Keith would have lived a very dull life. He’s always loved his solo moments with Shiro - it was the few times that he could really be himself. He just never had the courage to go up to him and initiate because what if Shiro says no.  _ I’m really a coward. _

Keith brought out a cake from the kitchen. Shiro was already on his second slice of cake while he, on the other hand, was still half way on his first.

“What have you been up to since graduation? I heard you were going to this pilot school thing but I wasn’t sure if it was true.” Keith trod into this conversation with caution. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to really know the answer.

“Oh, yeah. I haven’t had a proper rest since I’ve been sorting out my admission requirements this whole time.”

“Must be tough.”

“A little. There’s just a lot of preparations needed. But I tell you, it’s all worth it.” Shiro stopped mid-bite as if he had an idea. “Why don’t you apply?”

Keith laughed at Shiro’s joke. “Yeah, right.”

“I’m not joking, Keith.”

Keith was not sure how to respond. He studied Shiro who seemed really serious about it. “Where is this coming from, Shiro?”

Shiro looked down. “Nothing in particular.”

They were both silent for a second.

“It’s just… I know you’ll do great with the program. I can totally vouch for you too if you apply!”

Keith leaned back to assess the situation. He still can’t figure out where this conversation is going but he decided to go along with it.  _ For Shiro. _

“That’s what you say but I think you haven’t thought this through. I don’t know a single thing about aeronautics.”

“And you think I do?” Shiro scoffed. “Buddy, you have more potential than me to become a pilot.”

“Ok, I think you’ve had too much cake.” Keith gestured to move Shiro’s plate away from him.

“Not. Funny.” Shiro lifted his plate off the table so Keith couldn’t reach it. They both laughed at how childish they were acting right now.

“As I was saying, you have more potential in becoming a pilot than I do. I mean, who is the current record holder of Ace Combat in the game center? Certainly not me. You!”

“Stop your hallucinations, Shiro! That’s something completely different and you know it.”

“No, it is not. I am saying that you can do this. You just need to believe in yourself, Keith.” Shiro held his hand tightly.

Keith just looked at his friend’s face in disbelief. Then at their tangled hands. “You dork. That’s not enough basis to say I can get into your school.” Shiro smiled at him and he almost melted. It’s not fair. Even from when they first met and Shiro invited him to meet up the next day, he used that smile on Keith. The kind of smile that just melts your insides and just make you submit. Shiro should be illegal in this world. He can probably steal away lots of money with that smile of his and the world would be okay with it.

“It’s enough for you to come and try to apply, right?” Shiro asked him. He’s surprised to see Shiro so persistent like this.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Shiro.”

Shiro looked at the ceiling as if there was something interesting there. Keith patiently waited for him to speak up. “It’s just… I suddenly thought how happy it would make me if we were there together.”

“Have you met me? I’m not really the best companion there is.”

Shiro looked deep into his eyes, Keith thought he was looking into his soul. “I have met you, Keith. Way before I first spoke to you in the library, I was always drawn to you like a magnet.”

Keith can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Don’t play with me like this, Takashi.”

“I’m not joking. Everything I have told you up to now has been the truth.”

“I can’t just leave the cake shop for a pilot school.”

“You don’t like cakes.”

“Not the point, Shiro. Even if I do try to apply for your pilot school, I need to have a serious talk with the boss first. And that’s only the first of my worries. Going to that school means a whole new environment! You know how I am! And what if they reject my application!” Keith couldn’t help but feel depressed at the thought of it. “You… you’re smart. You’re good with people. You’re amazing! I’m not like you. I just know that they won’t accept me.”

Shiro stood and moved to the seat next to him. He held Keith’s right hand and kissed it gently. “You won’t get rejected.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I already told you, I want you there with me. I have always wanted to be near you. And if that meant reading eight books in one night or walking through a storm is what I need to do to be closer to you, you can bet that I would do it.”

_ “Keith, I’m in love with you.” _

There was silence in the whole room. The storm had stopped. Keith wasn’t sure when exactly it stopped. That was when they heard the fireworks. Keith looked outside through the glass and saw different colors cover the sky. It was beautiful. Keith looked back at Shiro who was still looking at him… waiting for an answer.

“You didn’t really come here for cake, didn’t you?”

“No, I didn’t. I think that’s pretty obvious now.”

There were so many things going on his head. His body couldn’t decide if it wanted to melt from Shiro’s gaze or explode from happiness that Shiro told him he loved him. How do you tell someone who just confessed to you that you loved them back? Keith’s alarm ticked midnight. They both held their gaze at each other til it was done.  _ Screw it. _

“Happy New Year, Takashi.” Keith leaned in to kiss Shiro on the lips. It was just a light peck but enough to catch him off guard.

Shiro was obviously lost for words. He kept blinking at Keith. Keith started to worry.

“That meant I love you too, by the way.”

Shiro jumped at him and hugged him so tight. “You’re the dork for explaining!” Shiro laughed as he leaned back a little to see Keith’s face.

Keith blushed, he was still new to this but he was most certainly happy to have finally told Shiro his feelings. “I love you, Takashi.” He wanted to say it again. He wanted to say it every minute of the day if it was possible.

Shiro leaned in for a kiss and Keith happily obliged.

  
  


The next morning, Keith woke up to the sound of their shop’s door being closed. There was no sign of Shiro. He looked at the table and saw a note.

> You don’t know how much you’ve made me happy by saying you love me. Words are not enough to even express it. I didn’t know how to tell you this last night, but I’m leaving for pilot school the day after tomorrow. I’m sorry I didn’t have the heart to tell you in person and I feel crappy for just writing it here. Please forgive me. I’ll make sure to keep in touch.
> 
> I love you so much,
> 
> Takashi.

A tear fell into the sheet of paper. Keith was half furious and the other half he still needed time to comprehend the emotion.  _ How dare him! If he thinks I am going to let him go this easily, then he’s certainly in for a surprise. How dare him think of my feelings are just half-ass and that I would let him leave me like this. _

Keith was out the door with the note still in hand and ran towards Shiro who hasn’t even crossed the road yet.

“Takashi, wait up!”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this short fic of mine! I just really needed to get this off my system. It's actually raining here at the moment but I'm hoping to still see fireworks later.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
